


The Shittiest Service

by Anonymous



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Maybe you should...” she began, before trailing off into thought.Brett had a sudden, wonderful idea pop into his head. This is it, he thought, this is the moment that they upgrade me to first class as an apology, like something out of a movie.“...sit on his lap?” The woman finished, wincing even as she said it.I’m sorry, what?(ay yo obligatory disclaimer: please don't read if you're featured in the work k thanks :D)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anonymous





	The Shittiest Service

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I know it isn't another chapter of Demonic Influences, but I swear I'm working on it! In the meantime, have this, which is probably the stupidest thing I've ever written, and based off of a joke about shitty plane service and how things would "really go down" if people had the same seat on their tickets. I don't even know, hope you enjoy the fluff at least, I wrote it on the plane home super jet lagged lol. So this might not even make sense.

Brett was tired. He had gotten up late that morning, found out that his audition had fallen through, been told that the restaurant he went to was out of bread when he tried to order a sandwich for lunch, and he had to wait in line at the airport for ages before he could get on the plane home from Paris. So he was a little bent out of shape. Sue him. 

All of this seemed to come crashing down on his head as he lugged his case (there was no way he was going to try and put his violin through luggage!) down the tight aisle, boarding ticket clutched in his other hand. Finally, he reached his seat. His sigh of relief was cut short as he noticed the obvious problem. 

There was already someone sitting in his seat. Furthermore, that someone was most definitely not him. 

Brett double checked his ticket, double checked the seat number, sighed again. Okay, this wasn’t a big deal, this person obviously had just made a mistake. He just had to tell him he was in the wrong spot. No problem. 

Brett put on his brightest, friendliest smile, and steeled his nerves to speak with this complete stranger. You’ve got this. 

“Excuse me, sir?” 

The man was tall, though his posture made up for that. He was slouched over his phone, big clunky headphones covering his ears. He didn’t look up. 

Brett pursed his lips and tapped the man on the shoulder. 

With a startled sort of jump, the man grabbed the headphone closest to Brett and pulled it away from his ear. He looked him up and down, and grinned. “So you’re one of our darling flight attendants, right?” he said, almost conversationally, smirking. So he’s one of  _ those _ people.

Brett furrowed his brows. “No I’m not- sorry sir, but you appear to be sitting in my seat?” He forced the words out with all of the awkward grace of a man who really didn’t want to be a part of this conversation. 

The stranger’s smile faded, and his face fell into an expression that Brett could only identify as ‘politely confused.’ “No, that can’t be right, I checked my ticket like four times!” He seemed slightly distressed, and Brett almost felt bad for making him worry. 

Finally, the man pulled out his boarding ticket. “See?” He said to Brett. “Thirty-six G.”

It was Brett’s turn to feel distressed. If anything else went wrong today he might faint. Numbly, he pulled out his own ticket. “Same here, dude.” 

The numbers were the same. Awkwardly, the man bit his lip, then looked around for only a moment before waving a flight attendant in their direction. 

The young woman stood in front of the two of them in only moments. “Excuse me,” he man in Brett’s seat said with charm. “We seem to be hanging some issues with the seating.” 

“What appears to be the issue?” The woman asked him.

Brett decided to jump in. “We have the same seat,” he explained, showing the woman the tickets. “But when I got here, he was already sitting in the seat.” Brett didn’t mean to come off as flippant, but he was so tired he might pass out, and the woman was staring at them with an expression that broadcasted that she had no idea how to deal with the situation. 

“Maybe you should...” she began, before trailing off into thought.

Brett had a sudden, wonderful idea pop into his head.  _ This is it, _ he thought, _ this is the moment that they upgrade me to first class as an apology, like something out of a movie. _

“...sit on his lap?” The woman finished, wincing even as she said it. 

_ I’m sorry, what? _

The stranger’s eyes were like saucers, and Brett was sure his looked the same way. “What-?” 

The flight attendant shrugged. “Not much I can do other than kick you off the plane, sir. Who knows, maybe a seat somewhere else will open up. We’ll keep you posted.” 

“But this is a six hour flight” he protested.

She sighed in response. “I don’t know, no one told us how to handle this situation. Be glad it’s not seven hours.”

She walked away, and Brett, still slightly stunned, turned to look at this stranger, this stranger who he would apparently be sitting on top of for the next six hours. 

The man tried to crack a smile, though it came out more pained than anything else. “So, best seat in the house, huh?” He said, patting one of his thighs. Brett just put his head in his hands and did his best to erase that image from his mind. 

The dude winced. “Sorry, sorry. That was pretty terrible. I don’t know why they did that to you... should have upgraded you to first class or something.” 

“I know,” Brett moaned out from in between his fingers, “I could be drinking copious amounts of champagne right now, but instead I have to sit here. Is that even safe?” His eyes widened at the thought. “Will the seat belt even fit over the both of us?” 

“Not sure.” There was a pause. “Well, if you’re going to be uncomfortably close to me for the next couple of hours, I guess you should at least know my name. I’m Eddy.” He held out his hand. 

“Brett.” He shook it mournfully. 

There was a crackling noise over the loudspeakers. “Will all passengers please take their seats? We are about to take off” Brett winced. 

Finally, Brett just sighed, moved to place his violin in the overhead. He was equally surprised to already find a case there. What the hell? 

When he finally got everything squared away, he turned back to the handsome man in his seat and blurted out the very first thing that he could think to say. “You play violin?” 

The man, Eddy, winced. “Yeah, but I’m not a soloist or anything crazy like that.”

Brett resisted the urge to laugh, also using this opportunity to slide as painlessly onto Eddy’s lap as he possibly could. The other man still jumped, surprised. _ Better get used to it. _ “Sorry,” he whispered. “But no, me neither, nothing at all like that. Maybe one day...”

“Childhood dream?” Eddy said, as casually as one could while holding another person on their lap. 

Brett snorted. “Yeah, how about you? Any childhood fantasies you’re still clutching desperately into?”

“Lumberjack,” Eddy replied, deadpan. 

That made Brett laugh too.  _ God, you’re acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. _ “And while hearing why that was your childhood dream would be lovely and you will have to touch on it later, I think we really missed a few important, slightly more generic topics of conversation that we need to address.”

“Okay.” Eddy’s grin was infectious. He cocked his head and waited for Brett to continue. 

“Seatbelt.” The flight attendant passing by said, offhand. “We’ll be taking off shortly.” 

As soon as she had passed, Eddy scoffed. “This has got to be violating at least three or four different health and safety codes.” 

“One would assume,” Brett replied, sighing and fumbling with the seatbelt, trying his best not to make any kind of unnecessary contact with Eddy’s thigh and ultimately failing. He stretched the belt to the max, before slotting it over his own hips and connecting it on the other side.

The woman in the window seat to Eddy’s left gave them a strange look. There was a long moment of silence, during which neither of them made any sort of motion to explain the situation to her. 

Finally, Eddy spoke. “Two boys, sitting on a plane seat...” he trailed off.

“No feet apart cause the stupid plane fucked up their tickets,” Brett finished for him, giggling a little bit more. 

“So what brought you to Paris?” Brett finally said, even as something in French crackled over the loudspeaker, followed by its English translation. 

Eddy winced again. “Audition.” He said. 

“Same,” Brett said, mimicking Eddy’s expression unknowingly, then laughing some more when he turned back and found Eddy’s face mirroring his. “And judging by that expression, it didn’t go so well,” he said sympathetically. 

Eddy shook his head vigorously. “Let’s not open that can of worms,” he said. 

“Agreed,” Brett nodded, before realizing that they were missing the in-flight safety video and directing his attention there instead. 

He felt a light weight on his shoulder, and Eddy’s breath on his neck. “Sorry,” he whispered into Brett’s ear. “I couldn’t see.” 

“You’re good.” Brett tried to ignore the pounding of his heart for two freaking minutes. This was the most ridiculous situation he had ever been in. 

“So, do you speak French well?” Eddy finally asked him as the plane started to move down the runway. 

Brett took a moment to brace himself and make sure his neck wouldn’t snap back and smash his head into Eddy’s nose as the plane began to pick up speed, then responded. “Not really. The point and smile method worked surprisingly well though. Would recommend. How about you?” 

Eddy laughed at that. “I took a couple of high school level classes, so I’ve gotten to the point where if I butcher what I’m trying to say in French badly enough, the nice people who live here will just switch over to English out of pity.”

Brett nodded at that. “I swear, I must have said  _ merci _ at least a hundred times...” 

Eddy laughed. “Yeah, and  _ Je suis désolé…  _ I was worried that one women on the metro was going to strangle me, but I just kept saying it.” 

Brett shook his head. “I’m just glad to be going back somewhere they speak my language.” 

“Agreed.” 

The plane was taking off now, shaking slightly. Brett winced as he felt the pressure in his ears deepen quickly, only hissing out a small curse as the pain on either side of his head grew. 

  
Eddy looked at him sympathetically. “Not a big flier?” he sympathized. 

Brett just winced again, twitching his head slightly and closing his eyes. “What gave it away?” he made out between gritted teeth. 

Eddy just laughed, reaching out hesitantly before rubbing his shoulder awkwardly. “Okay, what do you usually do to distract yourself then?” he asked, pretending like he didn’t feel Brett’s whole body stiffen under his touch. 

“I don’t know,” Brett said, “Sleep, I guess?” 

Eddy chuckled. “Well, I don’t know how easy that will be with you on top of me, but you can always give it your best effort,” he offered, hand slipping down and unlocking their seatbelt.  _ Hey wait, he can’t do that, the keep seatbelt light is still on,  _ Brett thought, somewhere in the back of his head. 

He contemplated it. “I don’t want to impose,” he started to reply, but Eddy cut him off. 

“Dude, you’re literally sitting on my lap, I don’t think you can impose any more than that,” he said. While his words were dismissive, a small smile graced his face. 

Brett considered this as well. “Fair enough.” As naturally as he could, he slotted his head under Eddy’s chin and snuggled a little into his neck. He didn’t miss the tightening in the taller man’s throat as his hair tickled the underside of his chin, but another sharp spike of pain hit him as they ascended further, and Brett closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Soon, it claimed him, and his thoughts faded to black. 

He didn’t think he had ever slept so well. It was odd, he was thirty one thousand feet into the open air, technically on top of an uncomfortable airplane seat, slouched into the strangest position, and curled around a man he was pretty sure he had never met before in his life. Yet here he was, waking up blearily yet pleasantly, with a small yawn and some excessive blinking to clear the fog of sleep from his eyes. Something was very warm, and he was very content. 

Looking up, he made eye contact with the very warm thing. Eddy was staring down at him with a deep blush covering his entire face. Brett jumped back in surprise, as far as their tight quarters would allow. The woman next to Eddy was definitely staring at them. It wasn’t long before Brett’s face matched Eddy’s in coloring. 

“Thanks,” he muttered softly, not making eye contact. Eddy was like a space heater. 

“Of course, man,” Eddy responded, probably not even attempting eye contact with him. However, he would never know, because there was no way in hell that he was even looking anywhere near Eddy or his stupid perfect face or the way that he bit his lip when he was nervous and- oh shit he was looking at him. 

Eddy cracked a small grin. “This might be a little forward,” he said quietly, “but would you like to maybe go out with me sometime later?” 

Brett felt his heart flutter in his chest.  _ Conceal don’t feel, Brett-  _ “Yeah, that would be great!” he all but blurted out.  _ Idiot.  _

Eddy was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “Really?” he paused. “Oh, you’ll probably need my number first!” He started scrambling in his carry-on for a piece of paper.

“Why would I need your number?” Brett asked stupidly, like a fool.  _ Wow, that was such a smart thing to say, Brett. Is this what attraction does to you? I hate it.  _ He didn’t hate it. 

“Um… To set up times, or just in case you want to talk to me?” Eddy said slowly, questioningly. His pen was frozen over the paper, halfway through writing out his contact information.

“Oh.” Brett responded. “Yeah, that would be awesome. I’d love that. To have your number. And to talk to you. Which I’m already doing. So I’ll shut my mouth now.”

  
Eddy chuckled, handing him the paper. “Quit while you’re ahead?” he teased. 

“Hey!” Brett protested. “I just thought I was coming on this plane to get home from Paris, it’s not like I expected you to show up with your dumb handsome face and ask me out, okay? I need to mentally prepare for things like this!” 

When Eddy laughed, his whole face lit up and he clutched his sides. His sweater paws covered all of his hands except his fingertips. 

Brett stuck his tongue out at him and grinned. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I almost feel like I should write their date, but idk, so for now Ima leave it as a single chapter fic. Please let me know what you thought, I love to hear from you guys! :D


End file.
